An Incredibly Random Story
by With-the-Wolves
Summary: I tried to explain Ranger's Apprentic to Halt and Will. I also tried to tell them that hey almost had 1,000 fanfictions. It didn't end well. Please R&R!


**You know that you're really bored when you write a story like this. Seriously, I'm not even sure if it has a solid plot. If I had to guess, I'd say it had a liquid plot. But I'm really bored and I was at the books archive and I was about to click on Ranger's Apprentice, when I saw that it had 919 fanfictions. I was like, I could write a story where I told Halt and Will that. So I did, and it was really fun to write.  
>Anyways, tell me what you think about it. Even if you absolutely despise it. Write a flame, I don't care. Tell me EXACTLY what you think. If you despise it and think it's the worst thing ever written, then don't sugarcoat your words. Tell me, 'This is terrible! What wer yopu thinking, wasting my time with this!' Of course, I would appreciate itif you didn't just copy that little sample thing,<strong>

* * *

><p>"Halt! Guess what!" Will yelled at the top of his lungs.<p>

Halt groaned. What was it tis time? "What?"

"We almost have 1,000 fanfictions! It's amazing!" Will yelled again.

"Will, I understand none of what you just said."

"I don't understand it, either!" Will was still yelling.

Halt raised an eyebrow at his apprentice, who was sitting right across the room. "Why did you say it, then?"

"_She _told me to!" Will yelled every word in the sentence except for the _she_, which he whispered.

"Who is this _she?_" Halt asked.

"_She's _standing right behind you!" Will whispered, yelling everything except for the _she's_ again.

Halt looked behind him. No one was there. "Will, no one is there."

"Yes she is, she just doesn't want you to see her!" He yelled. Then his eyes widened. "_She _just told me to be quiet about saying her name!" He whispered _she _again.

"Her name is She?" Halt asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Halt! Of course it isn't!"

"I give up. None of this makes any sense at all." Halt said.

"That's the entire point, Halt." Came a voice from right behind Halt.

Halt turned around. There was a girl there, with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She walked soundlessly to the middle of the room.

"I'm so confused." Halt said.

"You should learn to cope, Halt. Will understands." The girl said.

"I actually don't-" Will began.

"You don't _think_ you understand, but you do." The girl said, cutting him off.

"So, explain this to me." Halt said.

The girl shrugged. "You wouldn't understand."

"That's what you just said." Halt said.

The girl stared at Halt, unblinkingly for an extremely long time. Finally, she spoke. "Ranger's Apprentice almost has 1,000 fanfictions." She said, the laughed in an extremely creepy way.

"What?" Halt asked.

"I thought you hated questions, Halt. Really, I expected more of you. But I'll answer your question. Ranger's Apprentice, the series of books about Will, almost has 1,000 fanfictions."

"I have a whole series of books?" Will asked.

The girl smiled at him and nodded. "Well, they're mainly about you. But there's also Halt, Alyss, Gilan, Jenny, George, Horace-"

"Horace is in them? Dang it!" Will yelled.

"Yeah...I guess this is a little further back than, uh...that thing." The girl said.

"What thing?" Will asked.

"I don't think that I should...tell you." She said.

"Why not?" Will asked.

"Well, for one thing, it might alter the course of history completely. For another, it would totally ruin the surprise for you. Seriously."

"So, you won't tell me?" Will asked, looking depressed.

"Will, cheer up! You almost have 1,000 fanfictions!" Th girl yelled at him.

Halt groaned again. "What is it with young people and yelling?" He asked no one in particular.

"Come on, Halt! You gotta admit, yelling is more fun than just talking!" The girl yelled at him.

"Yeah!" Will yelled.

"Will, you might not wanna join in. You have to live with this guy for quite a few years yet."

"Oh yeah." Will said, looking depressed again.

"Will, be happy! You almost have 1,000 fanfictions!" The girl yelled again. "Really, why are you so unhappy?"

"You'd be unhappy, too." Will said.

"Nah. I'm pretty sure that if I were you, I'd be jumping for joy." The girl said.

"I'd be jumping for joy if you left." Halt said to the girl.

"Well, I'd be jumping for joy if you weren't so old." The girl retorted. Then she realized what she had said. "Hey Will, I should probably leave. See ya!" Then she disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! I wants to know what you think!<strong>


End file.
